Dead the Truth Lies with them
by bow-down-foo
Summary: Ok this is my first story so bear with me.Sector V has some unexpected guest syaing with them for a while, sector X. Then mysterious creatures called the dementors come and attack, is it because of this mysterios new sector? read to find out! And some twi
1. The Dementor

It was a dark and stormy night at the kids next door sector X tree house in Venice, Italy. Lightning blanketed the windows. Number Seventeen was sauntering along the main hallway with his bright yellow robe trying to find his way back to his room but it was no use. The lightning strikes didn't help him for they only lasted for a mere second. _Why did I have __to get a glass of water? I know it makes me want to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. WHY WHY WHY! _All of a sudden he heard a low moaning. "I've come for you...one by one...you cannot eessscccaaapppeee!" What the?Number Fourteen? is that you trying to freak me out or something? Number Seventeen said in an uneasy voice. "You wish..." it said in an almost playful voice."Hey what the- ahhhhhhh noooooo!". "What the heck was that?" Number twelve said sleepily as she crawled out of bead with her pink skull robe."Better go check it out." she said in a sudden serious tone. She crept over to where she heard the sound. Soon she saw the body of Number Seventeen motionless on the ground. "O it's you number Seventeen did you see that pink squirrel again?...number seventeen?...number seventeen what is wrong with-o...my...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"she screamed as she crept closer she realized that the body was motionles not because of that annoying pink squirrel that can even frighten the toughest boy but because of the body was as white as snow and icy, pupils where pure white. Number welve fell to the floor after seeing such a grim sight speaking of grim, a shadow crept onto the wall slowly materializing into...THE GRIM REAPER! "UGH did another one a dose hamsters choke on a seed again? So what do we got here...Number Seventeen is dat you? ...Oh... Oh no..."number twelve ran up to grim clenching his long black robe "GRIM! How did this happen? who...what did this?" She asked as tears slowly formed into her eyes."Im not sure Izzy, but by the looks of it, I tink it was...a dementor." Grim said in a mournful. A second later, and Numbers Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen, and Sixteen come running in. "Hey Number twelve why is grim here what the?...AHHHHH WHAT THE FREAK IS THAT!" Number Fourteen said in an unsure and scared voice. Is that...-"Number Thirteen asked but being cut off by Grim."Yes children, im afraid it is...that...who-, what did this was a dementor "Wha- what d-do we do n-now?" Number Sixteen said in a stutter. "You must be removed from the tree house before they find out where you are. You must be assigned to a new tree house, so they won't find you do you understand?"Grim asked. "But what about?" number Fifteen asked. "_I_ will take care of that." Grim said. "Now go, GO NOW" Grim said in a stern, but caring voice.(and you thought the grim reaper was evil, yeah right!) The five then ran to there rooms, packed all of there belonging, weapons in all, and fled to the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.O. and flew to the Kids Next Door moon base.

"_Welcome to the Kids next door Moon base, please give your numbers and rankings." _Said the grand computer in a robotic voice. "Number Twelve, First in command of sector X" "Number Thirteen, Pilot of Sector X""Number fourteen, weapon technician of sector X""Number fifteen, hand to hand combat of sector X.""Number Sixteen second in command of sector X." "_Welcome sector X, please enter."_ Commanded the voice. As they walked in calmly. They halted at a desk with a freckled redhead, that was Number eighty-six. "Sector X WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! You should be at th-" " They got Number Seventeen, where not safe in Italy anymore, we must be reassigned. Said the bold leader. "Oh uh...yes I understand." said number eighty-six in a surprisingly sad voice. "Yes well none the less, I must give you your new sector...let's see...the only one I can give you is...sector V, operatives one through five." said number eighty-six as she checked her computer. "Well at least where assigned to a sector with operatives we _know_." said number thirteen in an optimistic voice. "Sector V it is then."said number twelve. "I will contact them right now, you can leave in the morning." said number eight-six. "Well guys" said Number twelve. "Lets get some rest."

'**_At sector V's tree house.'_**

" Numbers two through five please report to the meeting room pronto!"said number on in his British accent. They a came scurrying from different parts of the tree house."What's happening number one? Number five was just about to beat number four at a new game" said number five speaking in third-person. "It seems that we will be having some guest for a while." explained number one. "Why the crud for! they better not bring any of those cruddy rainbow monkeys!" said number for in his angry Aussie voice. " It is sector X who will be staying with us." said number one. Number Four started blushing as he remembered number twelve. Her short brunette hair, her funny sarcasm, her pink shirt with the skull on it. He remembered every detail about her as if it where yesterday(actually, it was only a couple of months ago at a kids next door Christmas party.

_-flashback-_

_It was at a kids next door Christmas party on moon base. Number four was trying to avoid number three's horrid hugs. As he was squeezing past the crowd, that's when he saw__her, in her long, flowing cotton candy colored dress with the skull corsage, her hair up in chopsticks. He thought they where meant to be. Of course, number five was closely __watching as she saw number four drool over her, she came over to number four, of course he didn't notice because he was still in a trance. "Got yourself a little crush there don't __ya pretty boy?" said number five giggling. "Ah hi um number 5! How long where you there?" asked number four finally breaking out of his trance. " hehe , long enough, that's __number twelve, leader of sector x. I think their tree house is in Italy." explained number five. "Wow she's...she's..."number four couldn't even get his words out of his mouth. "O yeah __one more thing I forgot to mention, that's number three's cousin." said number five. "She's...number three's cousin? They don't even look alike!"exclaimed number four. _"_HELLO! I said their tree house is in Italy, her mom is Italian!." said number five. "Now do you wanna dance with her or not!""uh yeah! But wait how the crud can you help?" Just __then, number five pushed number four through the crowd, bumping into number twelve. "Hey watch it! What's with you ?" Yelled number twelve."It's not like I did it on purpose!"_'_Wow she sounds tough, she's PERFECT!' thought number four."ok OKAY! Im sorry jeez..." said number four slightly blushing."now that's all I needed to hear." said number four __as if she was talking to a puppy."I'm Izzy or number twelve witch ever floats your boat anywise, and you are?" "Oh I'm...Number four or Walley."said they blushing Aussie. "Ah so __your in sector v with my cousin number three? Am I right?" asked number twelve."yup" number four said plainly. "Hey ya wanna dance?" asked number twelve. 'YES YES YES!' __thought number four. " well, ok but can you keep up?" asked number four in a sly voice. "HA! Your funny I think you're the one who's gonna have to keep up with me!" said number __twelve in a sarcastic tone. Just then the music switched to the song 'sing sing sing'(ya know, that song they used to play in the chips ahoy commercials) and a big circle formed for __two people to dance away. "Let's dance then." number twelve said as she grabbed number four's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. No one knows how but all of a sudden,__they just started dancing as if they planned everything out. They did those cool flips and stuff that are like, really cool! Number three was excited to see why everyone was __cheering and clapping but when she saw who was dancing, she got mad, VERY mad._ _She then over heard Number five say to number two that they look great together and with __that, number three stormed off into the girls bathroom. The song finally ended and that left them panting."wow that was a long song" said number twelve."well I'll see ya later then" __she said then before number four could say good bye the crowd wept her off. "Good_ _bye..." number four said disappointed that he didn't get to say goodbye before she left._

_-end flashback-_


	2. A New Sector, Old memories

**Hiya! just to let you know, i know that sector X isnt really in Italy and I forgot to tell youwho the sector X characters are there based on my friends and me here are there profiles...**

**SECTOR X**

**Number Twelve****- Izzy Lorenzetti**

**Leader of sector X**

**short brown hair**

**wears- T-shirt shirt w/ skull on it & black shirt**

**Number Thirteen****- Narel Learn**

**pilot**

**long blond hair w/ glasses**

**wears- baggy light blue shirt w/ baggy jeans**

**Number Fourteen- Ayame Jynx**

**weapons technician**

**long black hair in pony tail**

**wears- red tank & black pants w/ rips**

**Number Fifteen-****Shawn Ishimaru**

**hand to hand combat**

**short white hair**

**wears- dark blue shirt w/ pale yellow pants**

**Number Sixteen-**** Ben Kotsu**

**second in command**

**Short dark brown hair**

**wears- white shirt w/ blue pants**

**--Please enjoy! ---**

* * *

'**_The next day at the moon base.'_**

"Well guys, let's get going." said number twelve as she is watching the rest of her sector just wake up."UGH come ON guys! What the crud is taking you guys so long? NUMBER THIRTEEN GET OVER HERE AND DRIVE THIS FRIGGIN THING!" said number twelve. Number thirteen got up in her long blue nightgown and moved to the control seat. "Fine, FINE...ummm...where is sector v again?" asked number thirteen embarrassed. "Wait where going to sector V! Ha isn't that the sector where that number four is I mean where your _boyfriend_ is hehe." said number sixteen in a teasing voice. " WE JUST DANCED!...jeez..." Blurted number twelve slightly blushing. "Okay then, whatever you say..." said number fourteen. "Love is pointless, as soon as you fall in love, it just never turns out right." said number fifteen in a flat voice. Number thirteen then frowned because she's had a HUGE crush on number fifteen ever since they where five. "You just think love is pointless cause your dad thinks so, he's too fat and lazy to worry about love." Number sixteen said in a teasing voice. "Yeah, your dad is so fat, he fell in love and broke it." said number twelve in a ghetto voice. "Ugh...can we just go you are wearing out my patience." Number fifteen said in his flat tone. "Okay, okay sector v is in Cleveland, U.S.A." said number twelve to number thirteen. They fly off of the moon base, and on to America.

* * *

**Sorry that this charpter is so short. I'm having a bit of a writers block. I'll post more soon!**

**Please review.**


End file.
